


[Podfic] Terrifying Space Monkies

by RsCreighton



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ubran Ledgends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of legends out in the black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Terrifying Space Monkies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terrifying Space Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Thank you to Sabinelagrande for having blanket permission.

**Title:**   Terrifying Space Monkies  
**Author:**   Sabinelagrande  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   2:04  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5bFirefly%5d%20Terrifying%20Space%20Monkeys.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5bFirefly%5d%20Terrifying%20Space%20Monkeys.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
